


Wilds of Canada Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inocencio Oreato from the Babyhead Fungus Affair returns looking to get even with the agents. From the small town of Llano, Texas to the wilds of Canada, UNCLE attempts to put an end to a fungus which once more is designed to make people mindless slaves. Thanks to yelizaveta52 for her beta work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilds of Canada Affair

Chapter 1

Del Floria was working the press when a fully uniformed Texas Ranger walked in. The man looked around for a moment then addressed the tailor.

"Howdy there. I need to see Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin, or girlie. They said if I ever needed to contact them to come here, but I think maybe I got me the wrong place. This sure doesn't look like UNCLE's headquarters."

Looking him over Del Floria placed his hand on the button under his counter activating an alarm inside headquarters before placing his hand on the gun.

"Who are you and what did you want, sir?" He asked confusion coloring his voice giving Section Two time to look over the man before him.

"I'm Ranger Samuel Boyds from Llano, Texas. Look I know they're secret agents and all but I need to talk to them. Girlie especially made a point of telling me to contact her anytime."

"Who's girlie?"

"You know-waist long strawberry blonde hair and irritating as a cactus under your seat when she's mad."

Del Floria tried to conceal a smile, but the tailor knew the man had met Josephina Kuryakin someplace in the past. The phone rang calling his attention to it.

…..

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin were at their desk when a call came in from security.

"Mr. Solo, there a Texas Ranger out at the front counter. Says he wants to see you, Illya, or girlie."

The coffee Napoleon has just sipped sprayed out of his mouth. "Is his name Samuel Boyds?" He asked after recovering.

"Yes sir. What would you like me to do?"

"Illya and I will be straight down so have him wait at the reception desk. And if you value your life, I wouldn't repeat that girlie comment."

"Yes sir and I value my life too much to ever share it." With that Security hung up.

Napoleon phoned Jo, "Meet your brother and me at the reception desk now."

Nodding his head and hanging up the phone, he headed out the door with his partner following right behind him.

Arriving at the front desk, they saw Samuel had the receptionist laughing and the Section Two agent guarding the entrance shaking his head.

"Then she bent his thumb up bringing him to his knees. The other people in the restaurant cheered her on. Yea, girlie did leave a lasting impression."

"Samuel, how nice to see you again. Are you visiting?" Napoleon asked to try to prevent any more stories.

"Howdy, Napoleon, Illya," he said as he gave each a bear hug.

"You did say to look you up if I needed anything. Well we have some problems and one or two of them guys in that birdie uniform have been seen in town. Hey, where girlie?"

Jo walked through the door as he asked. She stopped upon seeing the Texas Ranger saying with mock anger. "Samuel, I asked you not to call me that."

He took a few steps toward her, lifting her up and swinging her around. "Oh my favorite female spy. Fess up now, you're glad to see me."

Jo managed to remove herself from his arms gloweringat the Section Two who was grinning causing him to hide his smile quickly. "It is nice to see you Sheriff Boyds."

"Oh oh guess I've upset the little lady already." He said his eye twinkling with laughter. "I'm sorry, but I say it with the utmost respect. So there's no need to have a hissy fit now."

"Give the Ranger a Section Two visitor's pass," Napoleon ordered shaking his head.

Leading the group back to his office, he noticed the visitor looking around the halls they were moving through.

"How do you find anything, everything is gray and nothing is identified?"

"Habit," Napoleon explained. "Every headquarters is set up the same so we can go from one to another and feel at home. Here's our office."

The door opened to reveal two desks, a couch, file cabinet and closet. It was easy to see which desk was Napoleon's as there were personal items on and around it. Except for a picture of Napoleon and Jo on the Russian's desk, his area was bare.

Jo and Samuel sat on the couch while the men sat at their desk.

"Don't get me wrong, I'mhappy to see you Samuel but what's the purpose of the visit?"

"Well Napoleon, like I said we're trouble and a few of those Birdie guys of your have been seen in the area."

"Trouble?" Illya asked.

"Remember when you were at the Badu House there was a large piece of polished llanite which is our major source of our revenue in the area." The ranger started. Everyone nodded.

"Well, we're also known as is "The Deer Capital of Texas" and the deer hunters pour into the town during November and December each year bringing in our other big source of yearly income. There has been a large number of deer found dead with the same symptoms that those kids that died before." He stopped letting the information sink in.

The agents remember the Llanite, a rare type of brown rhyolite porphyry with sky-blue quartz crystals and rusty-pink microcline feldspar which Thrush had used it to help process a deadly fungus that was to be used to control the population. Although stopped, six students had died from it, and Napoleon was almost a victim.

"You mentioned that a few men in Thrush uniforms were seen in the area?" Napoleon asked.

"Not hiding it either. Actually came into town even though they were whomperjawed in town."

"Whomperjawed?" Napoleon gave him a confused look.

"You know something that doesn't fit right. That uniform just made them stick out." Illya grinned, "Glad to see I am not the only one who has a problem with American idioms. How does it feel to have the sock on the other shoe?"

"Shoe on the other foot," Napoleon said giving his partner a look that let him know he wasn't amused.

"Anyways these guys walked around and actually went right to a camp outside of town so brazened that it was almost like they wanted us to know where they were. Dad gum it **,** I ain't going to let them guys mess up my town again. You need to help me get rid of them for good this time." The Texas Ranger was frustrated and wanted action now.

"We need to take this to our boss, let's see if he can see us," Napoleon pick up the phone.

"Wanda my love," he started and grinned as he noticed Jo shot him a look while rolling her eyes. "Does he have some time? We have a problem we need to discuss with him."

Wanda let him know it would be an hour before Waverly would be free.

Making the appointment, Napoleon suggested eating before going to the meeting.

"Some vittles would be good." Sam agreed.

…..

The sheriff and three agents were in Waverly office at the appointed time, and waited quietly for him to review the file of the Babyhead Fungus Affair. Although most of the staff had been captured Inocencio Oreato, the head scientist had escaped.

The drug has never worked as it should but an antidote had been created to fight the fungus. Now it looked as if Thrush had once again been experimenting and back in Llano.

"Sheriff Boyds I understand from Mr. Solo, Thrush is up to their old tricks again. It's too bad my people couldn't have captured the doctor the first time to prevent this from happening again." He looked at his three agents who accepted the admonishment as it was meant.

"Well nothing we can do about that now," he said glancing down at the file. "Gentlemen what do you think."

"We discussed this at lunch and believe it's an invitation to a trap." Napoleon answered for the group.

"I afraid I agree. However, we need to put a stop to this before it gets too far this time. Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin you'll accompany Sheriff Boyds back to Llano and put a stop to whatever is happening. Also remove Dr. Oreato from future threats however you have to."

"What about me sir?" Jo spoke up.

"Miss Kuryakin you and Mr. McLaughlin have an assignment to complete. See to the arrangement Mr. Solo and keep me informed."

As they left the office, Jo complained. "Babysitting the son of some ambassador is not my idea of what I consider an assignment."

Napoleon laughed, understanding how anassignment like that can be, but necessary as the ambassador was being pressured to vote for a bill that would give Thrush access to a number of arm's plants.

"Oh it's not that bad," Napoleon kidded her.

"He likes older women and I am just his perfect age according to him. He has trapped me in a room a number of times trying to kiss me. One of these times, I am going to sleep dart him."

The men laugh before Illya said, "Not allowed, _Sesternka_ (little sister). Waverly would have you filing reports for the next year."

"Even that might be better than having to fight off an over-sexed sixteen-year-old."

"Why not just use that thumb lock of your?" Samuel suggested.

"Not allowed either. Well **,** keep in touch you two, I better go relieve Jimmy. When that kid is not trying to get me alone, he is driving Jimmy nuts with his Jimi Hendrix obsession." Jo left the men in the hall.

"Seems that girl is a might fit to be tried." Samuel watched her walk away determination in her step.

"We've all had that type of assignment, and as of yet none of us have killed the person we've been assigned to protect. Though Illya came close."

A growl from his partner kept Napoleon from going on.

"Let's make some plans." The CEA suggested laughing.

Chapter 2

…

Although the closest airport to Llano was Killeen-Fort Hood Regional Airport, the men landed at San Antonio International Airport which was much busier and further away.

They hoped this would prevent Thrush from spotting them coming into the area before they were ready to make a move. The car they rented had shaded windows, a common feature in Texas and another safeguard.

Within minutes, they were driving through the rugged hills. Both sides of the road were rocky areas filled with desert plants. The rocks and ground were painted with various shades of red, giving it a Mars like quality. Patches of cactuses with brilliant yellow, red, and orange flowers littered the fields. It was so different from the cold weather and bleak look of New York.

Arrangement had been made to allow them to stay in Samuel's sister's house again. It was hidden in the woods at the top of a hill. The old house that been remodeled with a driveway that snaked up the hill, a code locked gate and nothing else around.

After they were settled in for the night, Illya complained about being hungry. "How about going to the restaurant we visited last time we were here?" He suggested remembering the food from the last time he was in Llano causing him to drool.

The Cooper's Old Time Pit Bar-B-Que was famous for their beef brisket, ribs, pork shoulder or chicken cooked on outdoor pits of wood embers. Each person was able to pick out their own meat.

The steaks and chops were over an inch thick and at least eight inches round. To finish up the meal, there was a choice of salads, potatoes, veggies, and other extras for the price of the meat. He couldn't wait to get into town and eat.

"You accuse me of thinking with a specific part of my body at times my friend, but you think with another part of your body. We can't be seen in town at this time until we see what is going on." Napoleon reminded him.

The frown on Illya's face showed his disappointment. "You are correct." "Hey boys, how about I go into town and get take out. Just tell me what you want and I'll bring back the meat and the fixing." Samuel offered.

"I thought they did not do take outs," Illya's disappointment still evident in his voice

"I'm the sheriff here. They'll do it for me. Just write out a list and I deliver it."

Illya grabbed a piece of paper and began writing to his partner's laughter.

"He'll be your friend forever," Napoleon said as he added a few lines to the paper.

The following morning the men looked down upon the Thrush compound. The openness of their presence in the Valley indicated they were expecting UNCLE to make an appearance.

The beautiful but hilly, rough terrain made walking slow and difficult. With the sharp vegetation, any slip could result in small cuts making the move unseen down the hill difficult. Still, they still managed to get down unseen and uninjured.

When they were within feet of metal barrier, they could see it had transformers on the top which could be electrified. However it had not been turned on and the guards were leaning on it smoking cigarettes with their guns resting on the ground.

"Do you get the feeling we're expected to try to break in?" Napoleon asked, lying in the bushes surrounding the area.

Rolling his eyes Illya at the obvious answer, he said. "Either that or Thrush has hired the least intelligent men around. They are making it very easy for us to enter the compound."

"I say we check things out better before we make a move. I'd rather not end up as Oreato's guest again on his terms." An involuntary shutter shook his body remember how close to death he came last time.

The rest of the day to the two UNCLE agents spent gathering data of the area, the number of men in sight, their routine and type of weapons.

Tired, hot and dirty they made it safely back to the car. Napoleon disliked the sandy red soil and rocks and made it known by complaining all the way to the Texas Ranger station. They were stopping there on their way to the safe house.

Napoleon complained. "At least this is one of my old suits."

"I suggested you change your outfit before we head out," Illya snapped at him, tired of hearing him complain. "But no you had to keep your suit on."

"I do have an image to maintain you know." And without looking at his partner said, "And don't roll your eyes at me. At least my suits don't look as if they were slept in."

A snort was Illya's answer along with mumbling under his breath

"What did you say?" Napoleon shot back.

"I said at least I do not have to justify my clothing expense account each month."

"No you just have to keep explaining why your equipment account is overdrawn. Between getting caught and blowing up everything."

The two men look at one another sheepishly.

"Sorry partner, I didn't mean anything. I'm just hot and crabby from the desert sun." "As am I."

An unspoken understanding passed between the two men ensuring that each accepted the others feelings.

Arriving at station, they gathered maps of the area and reported to Samuel what they found.

"So what's the next step?" Samuel asked.

"We'll watch for another day to make sure we have their routine and then try to get inside without getting caught." Napoleon explained.

"What do you think your chances of getting out safely are? I mean they seem to be expecting you."

"Depends on what they want. To capture us or to kill us? Either way we've been in worse spots and made it out."

"Personally I think we should just go in and clean out that nest of varmints." Samuel declared.

"The problem with that is we need to find out what they're up to and put a stop to it." Illya explained.

"And if you find that it needs to be destroyed?"

"Don't worry. My partner has it covered with a trunk full of explosives. Illya never goes anywhere without his noise makers."

"We're going to head back to be safe house now to get some rest so we can start fresh tomorrow morning. I'm going to take the first shift as Illya needs to finish up a few preparations. Then he'll take the second while I complete what I need to."

"Do you have enough food at the house? Oh would you like me to bring some later on." Samuel asked as they were walking out the door.

"I would not mind another supper from Cooper," Illya said eyes widen in anticipation

"Anything special?"

"Same last night would be great," the Russian said thinking of the pork chops, steak and baked potatoes he had. "Although I wouldn't mind some chocolate cake for dessert."

"I'm not sure where you put it son, but okay. And you Napoleon what would you like?"

"A steak would be great Sam. We'll see later." They headed toward the darkening parking lot.

Exiting the Texas Rangers office the agents noticed how dark it had become. As they walked towards their car Illya stopped pulling his gun as he listened to something. Knowing his partner's sense of danger, Napoleon listened after drawing his gun also.

Then Illya heard the sound again, this time the breathing was coarse and the sound of footsteps sneaking across the parking lot.

One man sprung from the darkness swinging a rifle butt toward Napoleon's head. He jumped back but not fast enough. The rifle caught him on the shoulder and sent him to the concrete causing his shoulder to feel as if it was on fire.

Leaping to his feet, Napoleon grabbed his assailant's head using the top of his head to ram the man face breaking his nose and causing his opponent to lose conscious.

While Napoleon was fighting his man, a second man kicked out trying to hit Illya in the head. He managed to duck aiming his fist toward the enemy's ribs. When he hit the attacker, the man grabbed his stomach going down on his knees out of breath. A fast chop to his neck managed to send him to the concrete unconscious.

Firing after the rest of the men who were beginning to retreat, Napoleon noticed blood running down Illya arm, "Are you okay?" He called out.

"It is just a flesh wound. Do not worry about me. We need to get them before they get away."

A bullet flew passed Napoleon's head destroying the car window behind him. Diving to the ground along with Illya the rest of the Thrush agents were able to escape.

Rangers came out of the office just in time to hear the attackers car peel off.

Helping up the UNCLE agents, Samuel said, "I do have to say when you two are around it gets awful noisy. Are you two okay?"

"Another wrecked suit. Waverly isn't going to be happy." Napoleon complained.

Boyds noticed the Russian arm.

"Just a little blood," Illya assured the Ranger.

"I guess they know you two are in town, so no need to sneak around anymore." Samuel said.

"Come on back inside so we can fix up that arm, and you can tell me what to charge these goons with."

"You go ahead Napoleon, I just want to check out the car and make sure they did not do anything to it."

Nodding the American followed the prisoners toward the building.

Walking toward the car, Illya heard the explosion before seeing the fire. He dove to the ground as the heat and the rock rushed up to him. Feeling the flames reach him, he felt his back burning and raised his hands to protect his head.

Illya could feel Napoleon touching his shoulder and see his mouth moving but heard nothing. And then everything went black.

…..

Waking up he could hear the sound of medical equipment and the antiseptic smell of medical.

"Illya, come on partner, open your eyes and joining the rest of us."

Illya's vision was blurred but he could see Napoleon in the plastic chair next to him.

"I am still alive?" His dry voice croaked out.

After giving him a sip of water, Napoleon said. "For a while there we weren't sure but the doctors said although you'll be in pain for a while you will survive."

Illya began to rise but Napoleon pushed him back down. "Oh no you don't! The doctor said you need to rest for the night. If you're a good boy they'll release you in the morning."

Letting a moan escape Illya laid back down touching hair as he did. "You let them cut my hair, how could you!"

"I wasn't in the room when they did it to get the burnt edges off. Besides they only trimmed it. It's still its normal shaggy self."

Giving Napoleon a sour look Illya patted his hair and closed his eyes falling back to sleep from the medications he was receiving through his IV.

A little later, Napoleon heard a soft voice saying, "I am hungry and I do not want jello."

Laughing the American said, "How about a nice roast beef sandwich?"

He pulled a bag out from behind his back and handed the bag to the Russian. The smell coming from it had Illya stomach growling.

"The old man wants me to give him an oral report so enjoy your sandwich and I'll be back after speaking to him."

Leaving his partner the CEA headed toward communication

Chapter 3

….. Early the next morning after, Napoleon arranged a fast release for his partner and the agents were on their way back to Llano against the MD advice.

"Are you sure you're up to this Illya? The doc was a little worried about your burns. And remember they didn't try killing us they were trying to capture us."

"I am fine."

"As always partner. You realized they're not going to play nice if they capture us. We could be in for unfriendly treatment and you're not exactly at your best." Concerned that although released, the doctor had cautioned against infection

"I am fine Napoleon and can hold up under any persuasion they have in mind." The conviction in his voiced dared his partner to argue with him.

"Okay But you rest and I'll watch the compound today." Offering a compromise.

"I am very capable of taking my turn watching the compound." Came a frosty reply.

Napoleon knew it was useless to argue with his partner so agreed that he would take first watch then Illya could take the second.

The morning was a total wasted time as far as Napoleon was concerned. Oreato hadn't been seen at all and nothing had changed since the day before when they had watched the site.

Arriving at the safe house Napoleon was met by an angry Russian

"You were supposed to be back in three hours ago. I will not have you protecting me."

Trying to defuse the situation, "Nothing was happening so I saw no problem with staying a little longer."

Grabbing the keys out of Napoleon's hand he twisted causing a twitch of pain he was unable to hide.

Although seeing it, Napoleon knew his concern wouldn't be welcome or appreciated.

"I will be back at the appointed time," Illya call back over shoulder as he entered the car. The last Napoleon saw of his partner was the dust kicked up as the car peeled out of the parking lot. ...

Illya was sitting in the bushes surrounding the compound when Oreato came into the camp. Unable to hear the Thrush scientist he moved closer to the fence.

More interested in what the man was saying Illya missed the hole that was in front of him, he fell into the opening that was hidden in the dirt.

Unable to stop himself from plunging into the gap he landed on his back causing him to give a small moan. Although barely audible, he was quickly surrounded by the guards.

Illya was pulled to his feet and faced Inocencio Oreato who had escaped when they had closed down his lab in the Babyhead fungus affair.

"Well, well look what we caught. Mr. Kuryakin, I knew if we let it be known we were back in the area, that hick Sheriff would run to UNCLE for help."

"What do you want Oreato?" Illya asked glaring at the Thrush scientist. He remembered how close Napoleon came to losing his life because of the man and his drugs.

Oreato grinned at him. "Why Mr. Kuryakin I want you and your partners. I don't suppose you would like to tell me where to find Mr. Solo and Miss Kuryakin and what your orders are?"

"I do not know what you're talking about. I am here at the sheriff's invitation for deer hunting."

"Really, you don't expect me to believe that do you. Bring him along, so we can talk in a more appropriate setting." Oreato said turning toward the jeep.

Illya had let himself relax in the grip of the two men holding his arms. Slowly he felt them loosening their hold on him. As the scientist turned, he pulled his arms inward causing the guards holding him to come forward hitting each other.

Yanking his arms out of their hold, he turned to run when he heard the sound of a gun firing twice. A pressure hit him knocking him down. Looking at his leg, the Russian saw blood flowing freely.

"Get him into the car and wrap his leg." Oreato shook his head looking at the down man.

"Mr. Kuryakin, you'll find you don't need your legs for what I plan for you. The next time you try something like that, it will be one of your knees. Bring him along and make it so he causes no more trouble while we're going to headquarters.

Looking up, the UNCLE agent saw the injection as it entered his arm. Within moments he was out and didn't feel them picking him up and placing him in the car.

…..

Napoleon had finished his preparations and was roaming the room waiting for Illya to return. Although angry when he left Napoleon knew he would return when you suppose to.

Two hours later Napoleon decided to go look for him. When he arrived at the compound he saw that they were packing up trucks full of equipment.

Moving close enough to hear what was being said he heard that they were heading to Ontario, Canada. Catching a guard that was away from the rest, he placed a knife across his throat.

"One sound in your dead. Where is Kuryakin?"

"The Russian? Oreato has him."

"I asked where he is?"

"They took him when they headed out in a plane about an hour ago."

"I'm not in the mood for 20 questions. Headed out where?"

"Rainy River, Ontario."

"And what is in Rainy River?" Napoleon pressed the knife harder into the man's neck.

"That's where are actual lab is located. He needed Kuryakin to help solve a chemical problem. Look Solo, that's all I know." The man pleaded.

Scratching the guard with the sleep dart Napoleon quickly changed into his uniform.

Pulling the beret low over his over his forehead, he joined the other guards loading the truck. As soon as the truck was loaded they all took a seat inside preparing to leave with the equipment.

Sitting in the far corner Napoleon kept his head down pretending to sleep as the trucks headed towards the Canada border.

…..

As Illya came around he could feel motion of the plane. Keeping his eyes closed he listened to that sounds around him. Trying to move his arms and legs he found he was tied to his seat.

"I see you're finally awake Mr. Kuryakin. Why don't you open your eyes and join us?" Oreato voice floated into his awakening mind.

Looking around Illya saw they were on small business jet and he was bound to one of the executive chairs.

"Sorry about the ropes but the pilot refused to take off unless you were secure. Seems he's had experiences with you in the past."

"Where are we and where arewe going?" Illya asked

"To my headquarters, of course. Surely you realize that the Texas site was only a trap to catch you although it would be nice if I could have captured Mr. Solo also. However, I'm sure he'll be along shortly to rescue you."

"What is it you want from me Oreatoto?"

"I've made great strides in my formula. It now takes months before the person dies. But the pain which increases as they get sicker interfered with their conditioning. You are going help me extend the life of my subjects and overcome the pain problem."

"I didn't help you before what makes you think I will help you now?"

"Oh I believe once Mr. Solo gets here, I'm sure you can be persuaded? After all you saw what it did to him the first time, now imagine those effects plus unrelieved pain. Besides before too long I hope your sister will be joining us. How long do you think you'll hold out watching them die?"

"That didn't work before. Why do you think it would work now? Besides UNCLE has an antidote to the formula."

"True but have you taken antidote Mr. Kuryakin? You see I intend to inject the formula into you and your partners."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but neither Napoleon nor Josephina are here. And I refuse to help you."

"You'll find that instead of the week that it took before for someone to die, it now takes at least a few months or have created a new formula that will keep you alive longer than that but increases the pain dramatically. How long do you think you'll be able to handle the pain before you do as we ask?"

Illya turned his head ignoring the man and question. Suddenly pressure to his wounded leg shot pain through his body causinghim to cry out.

Oreato watched as Illya brought his breathing back under control.

"That pain is nothing to what you'll feel once you received the injection. And do not worry soon Mr. Solo and your sister will be joining us. You will all pay for your interference the last time we met."

Then Oreato smiled and became a considerate host.

"Are you hungry? If you promise not to do anything stupid, I'll have you untied so that you can eat some lunch?"

Knowing there was nothing he could do at this point Illya agreed, biding time, until the opportunity presented itself to make his escape.

…..

While Napoleon stayed huddled up in the corner, the men in the truck were playing cards, shooting craps, and some were even reading.

"Hey aren't you going to join us?" one of the men called out to Napoleon.

Mumbling he answered, "Just too tired. I was on two shifts before we loaded the trucks. Just going to sleep and catch up" He pulled his jacket over his body turning more directly toward the back hoping to keep his identify undiscovered.

Instead of stopping for something to eat a cooler of food was brought out and sandwiches, beer and chips were handed to each man. Napoleon felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and caught himself just in time before pulling out his gun.

"Here's some food. You know I don't recognize you," the man handling him the food said.

"Just transferred in a few days ago, and they already have me transferring again," Napoleon mumbled once more.

Shrugging his shoulder the man said, "We never know what's going to happen next. Enjoy your sandwich. We still have a long way to go but there's a lot of sandwiches for the trip, help yourself."

Taking a bite, Napoleon thoughts went out to his partner. He hoped Illya at least was being fed.

After eating many men stood at the back of the truck peeing out it, laughing as they were moving along. Soon most of the men were sleeping and Napoleon carefully pulled out his communicator.

"Open channel D please."

"Your report Mr. Solo." It never surprised Napoleon that Waverly always answered when he reported in and he wondered if his boss ever really slept.

Quickly and quietly as possible he updated the man.

"We will keep radio silence on this end Mr. Solo until you report in. Find Oreato and put an end to this foolishness. Also would be nice if you could manage to rescue Mr. Kuryakin and bring him back with you."

Signing off **,** Napoleon closed his eyes hoping that his partner was alright and that he would get there before it was too late for Illya.

….

Chapter 4

Mr. McLaughlin, Miss Kuryakin," Waverly sent a file around to them.

"First I'd like to pass along the Ambassador's thanks for protecting his son. He did say to tell you Miss Kuryakin that whatever you said to the young man has stopped his constant chasing of the women at the embassy. Would you care to share what that is about?"

"I would prefer not, sir."

She blushed unsure that Waverly would approve of her solution to the young man's advances. Finally having enough, the last time the young man came on to her, she turned the tables and frightened him by taking him up on his offer. When he realized what he was getting into, he tried to back out but Jo had gone so far as to begin to undress him before she allowed him escape the room. From then on, he stayed quiet and out of her way until the affair was over.

The grin on Jimmy's face confirmed he knew what she was thinking, although she knew he would say nothing.

"If you prefer not, then let's get on with the current problem. Thrush has a lab set up in the wilds of Canada. Find it, see what they're up to and destroy it if warranted."

Jo looked at Jimmy and with her eyes encouraged him to speak up. He had promised to take the lead on the next assignment that came up and Jo was making him keep his word.

"Do we have a general starting place sir?" Jimmy managed to quietly get out.

Surprised it was McLaughlin who was asking, Waverly looked up from the file in front of him. He encouraged growth in his agents and was happy to see Kuryakin was encouraging the young man.

"There have been rumors of activity around Rainy River **,** Ontario and a few observations of some Thrush scientists. This should be your starting point."

"When do we leave sir?" Jimmy asked.

"As soon as you make the arrangements to leave Mr. McLaughlin."

Dismissed the agents left heading toward their office.

"I think I'd rather you run things, Jo. That man scares me."

Smiling she said, "You will get use to it. Come on you need to make the arrangements."

A few hours later, they were winging toward Baudette International Airport in Minnesota. During the four and a half hour flight they created a plan. From the plane, there would be an hour drive to Rainy River. ….

Looking out the window as the plane came in for a landing; Illya could see snow covered fields. In the middle of what looked likes miles of uninhabited cleared land set a factory not an easy place to enter without beingcaptured.

"As you can see, you partner will have a hard time sneaking into this location. So you might as well understand there'll be no rescue. So cooperate before we need to persuade you to collaborate with our scientist," Oreato broke into his thoughts.

"Do not count Napoleon out," Illya said.

"I only hope he does come to get you out. I look forward to see what happens when someone gets a second dose of the formula."

Standing next to Illya's seat put Oreato close enough for him to strike out at the Thrush scientist. The Russian was able to get two good hits in before he was taken down by Oreato's men.

As the men held him down, he could see the needle shoved into his arm. "You'll be in for a surprise when you wake up Kuryakin. One I'm sure you won't enjoy." Oreato said as Illya felt himself slipping into darkness.

…

The ride was bumpy and getting colder. Napoleon no longer was the only man bundled up and sleeping or at least pretending to. Soon the truck slowing down brought Napoleon to full alert. After listening for a few minutes the American was able to determine they were at the American/Canadian border. He heard the name Baudette said a few times. Picking up the flap he saw money changing hands meaning they wouldn't be searching the trucks and his deception wouldn't be discovered yet.

Once they cross here, according to what he heard the others talking about, they would heading towards the outskirts of Rainy River, Ontario where their headquarters were. The complaints from the men made it clear the place was in the middle of a wide barren area. He had smiled when theybragged that no UNCLE agent would be able to sneak up on them. He wouldn't be sneaking in. He would be using the back door and hopefully in time to save his partner.

…

Illya became aware of lying on a cold damp floor in a cell when pain shot though his body as he moved. It surprised him causing him to scream before he could catch himself.

"Oh the big bad UNCLE agent is having trouble with the doc's injection," one of the guards heckled.

Finding a man staring in his cell with a grin on his face, Illya answered the taunt with a string of Russian profanity.

"What's he saying?" the guard demanded of his partner who did speak some Russian.

"Let's just say he wasn't very complimentary to your mother." The second man said laughing.

"Enjoy yourself, Kuryakin. From what I hear Oreato is really steamed about you jumping him and plans to let you suffer for a while."

Illya went to move his leg but found it chained to the floor. He gritted his teeth as he turned facing the wall ignoring the men outside his prison.

"What's a matter Kuryakin? Not such a big shot now are you. Just so you know the pain only gets worse. I can't wait for you to beg for relief." The original guard called out to him.

Illya waited as the sun went across the sky and began to set. Oreato was making a point he knew but the pain was so intense that he could think of nothing else but stopping it. However he knew it wouldn't happen as he could not do what was asked of him.

...

It was dark when Kuryakin's and McLaughlin's plane landed in Baudette, Minnesota.

"What do you think?" Jimmy didn't look forward to driving in this unknown area at night and definitely didn't want to chance Jo's driving in the dark.

"You are lead agent, what do you want to do?" she still insisted he make the choices.

"Seeing we slept little last night and have been going since early this morning, let's get a good night sleep and head out in the morning?" It was a question but Jo took it as a decision and quickly agreed.

Jimmy pulled the car into the Walleye Inn Motel off highway 11 on the southern end of Baudette. "It's safer if Thrush has anyone on this side of the border," he explained after checking them in.

"I'm hungry, how about food?" Jo asked.

"You're always hungry, but I agree. There was that little restaurant right next door."

The two left the room heading toward the food. Jimmy was newer to UNCLE and not well known but Jo took the precaution of tucking her long strawberry blonde hair under a stocking cap.

…..

The two were finishing up their meals when a group of men entered the place. Jo recognized a few of them as Thrush underlings. As the two UNCLE agents were in a far back corner, they were able to tuck themselves deeper into the corner.

"Guess that leaves no doubt Thrush is in the vicinity. Perhaps we better get out of here before they see us," Jimmy suggested calling the waitress over with a hand motion.

"Good call. I will go out the back door quickly and watch for you. I do not think any of them will identify you, but I have had run in with two of them." Jo said pulling the hat further down and shrugged into her jacket wrapping her scarf around her face.

A few minutes later Jimmy joined her. "No problem, didn't know any of them. Let's head back to the room."

…..

The small motel had reasonable rooms with two full beds.

"Waverly will be happy with your concern for the budget," Jo teased.

"Well to be honest with you, I'd rather not explain to Mr. S why we're sharing a bed," he said.

Laughing Jo headed toward a bath. "Do not worry. He only shoots people who he catches."

"Thanks loads, partner." Jimmy called out.

As the water ran, Jo found herself happy with this relationship. Jimmy would be an excellent agent once he gave himself the credit he deserved.

…

The rattling of the cell woke Illya up. The slight movement caused pain to shoot up his body but he was prepared for it this time. Clenching his fist, he avoided crying out. As he turned, he saw Oreato and two guards with rifles coming into the cell.

"Ah you're awake Kuryakin. So how do you like my little addition to the drug? As you can see it would be difficult to direct people who are in so much pain. I wanted you to have a firsthand demonstration so you could appreciate the necessity of overcoming this side effect."

Illya glared at the man teeth clamped, saying nothing.

"Do you want my subjects to suffer? I thought UNCLE agents liked to protect the innocent. Come, come Kuryakin surely you have something to say."

" _Idi k chertu , ya vam ne pomozhet_ (Go to hell, I will not help you)," Illya managed to squeak out the pain growing in intensity with every second.

"Now there is no need for that type of language. Give him the injection," Oreato ordered.

A man in a lab coat stepped out from behind the Thrush doctor and nervously headed toward the prisoner.

"Oh he's in nocondition to hurt you just give him the medication now."

With that the lab tech, injected Illya and hurried back out of the cell.

"That injection will usually relieve your pain for about twelve hours but I only gave you a fourth of the dose so my guess is it will return in about three. Unfortunately when the pain returns, it comes back with a vengeance. So unless you wish to experience it, your help on a solution to the problem would be beneficial to you. I may not be so willing to give you another dose of the pain killer otherwise."

"Do not hold your breath, I will not help you," Illya spoke through pressed lips.

"Oh we'll see when you are riddled with pain again what you decide."

Oreato turned to leave when Illya managed to call out, "I see your appearance has been improved by that black eye."

Spinning quickly, the doctor kicked out landing a foot in his stomach before storming out leaving the prisoner passed out from pain

Chapter 5

After the trucks stopped, Napoleon pulled down his hat and joined the men emptying the equipment. He attempted to block his face as much as possible with the boxes he carried in while listening for any information about his partner.

Once the trucks were empty, the men were assigned to quarters and told to get some food before retiring for the night. Unable to believe his luck so far, Napoleon took a bunk in the corner and pulled the covers over his head hoping he would be able to find Illya after lights out.

A couple of men entered the room, laughing.

"What the heck is so funny that you're waking us up?" One of the sleeping men yelled out along with some Spanish profanity.

"Sorry guys. We were on guard duty for Kuryakin. Oreato really angry about the black eye the Russian gave him and is making him suffer."

"I thought that guy is supposed to be some super spy or something. Are they torturing him?" The sleeper asked.

"Nay, they gave him a dose of that new drug the doc dreamed up. I can't believe one little shot can cause that much pain. Anyways before the doc gave him the stuff to stop the pain for awhile, he was teaching him a lesson. Though I have to say that Russian is pretty pissed right now. Oreato better made sure guards go into the cell with him. Pain or not, I think that UNCLE agent would kill him if he can. He did get a good shot in when he teased the doc about his black eye. Oreato was so mad he kicked him in the stomach causing the Russian to pass out."

Napoleon bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything. He knew he had to get his partner out as fast as possible before Illya antagonize his capturer too much and then they needed to destroy the lab. It was just a question of how to do it without getting caught himself.

….

After discussing it, Jo and Jimmy decided to split up and examine opposite sides of the Thrush compound. Jimmy took the closer side; Jo took the far side.

After she entered an area posted no trespassing, a car with two men started chasing her. Shots hit her windshield cracking her glass into spider webbing. Her engine was also hit, causing it to throw out stream although she continued to pull ahead.

She managed to pull out her communicator and get a fast message off to Jimmy before flooring the car again and heading away from the men shooting at her. A lucky shot, sent her car spinning out of control and turning it over to land on it's hood. No movement could be seen inside the car.

… **..**

By the time Jimmy arrived at the car there was no sign of Jo or Thrush. Looking around he saw a jeep heading into the complex and Jo lying on the shoulder of one of the guards.

"Just great," Jimmy complained. "My first assignment where I'm in charge and I lose my partner to Thrush. Then I've no idea how to get into the complex without getting caught."

Taking a deep breath he opened his communicator. "Open Channel D." He said with a sigh.

"Report Mr. McLaughlin," Came Waverly's voice.

"We found the site sir and managed to establish that it is a Thrush strong hold."

"Good, what are your and Miss Kuryakin's plans?"

"Well sir, there is a small problem."

"And that is?" Waverly asked obvious unhappy with the development.

Choking down his anxiety he said, "Thrush managed to capture Miss Kuryakin."

Met by the silence on the other end of the communicator, Jimmy waited anxiously.

"Then Mr. McLaughlin I suggest you get on with your assignment, and if you happen to come across your partner get her out. Oh Mr. Solo is in the area, I'll have him contact you when he checks in next." With that the communicator went silent.

"Great, get Jo out and destroy the place. There's no cover and I'm supposed to get in how?" Jimmy shook his head as he headed back toward the car and hotel to decide what his next move should be.

…..

Napoleon was heading out of his room, when a returning patrol entered dragging an unconscious Jo Kuryakin between them.

"What's up?" he asked the men.

"We caught her on the road behind the compound."

"Who is she?" He asked wondering if they were aware of whom they had.

"Hell who knows but she had an UNCLE gun and was snooping around. I'll say she can really drive through, almost lost us a couple of times. Well Oreato is waiting for her. He has a few questions for her when she wakes up."

Napoleon watched as they took her away but at the moment couldn't do a thing about it. He ducked into an empty room to notify Waverly of this development and was informed of McLaughlin's location. After speaking to Waverly, Napoleon called the new agent.

…

Illya could feel the pain returning. Oreato had been by to see if he was going to cooperate but since his refusal, hadn't been back to see him. He knew that the Thrush doctor would allow the pain to return and once it was it had a deep hold on him, the medication to decrease the pain would be administered. This alternating of pain and relief would be used to break him down. He just hoped he would be able to resist it until his partner came to his rescue.

…

The beeping of the communicator brought Jimmy back to his surroundings. He had been spending the last few hours trying to plan a way of entering the building and getting Jo out.

"McLaughlin here."

"Hi Jimmy, it's Napoleon. I understand you're in the area. What's your situation?"

"Mr. S, I'm glad to hear from you. Jo's been taken, and I see no way to enter the site without being caught." Jimmy was happy to hear from his CEA.

"I think I have a way in. There's a truck due here in three or four hours to deliver some supplies. If you can find a way onto that truck, we'll be able to join up, get our respective partners out, and blow the lab." Napoleon offered.

"I'll be on that truck, sir," the young agent said.

"See you in a few hours then." Napoleon said signing off.

…

Jo opened her eyes to darkness, a headache causing nausea. Her hands were tied behind the chair she was sitting in and her mouth felt like cotton. Every muscle hurt but a quick mental check didn't show obvious broken bones or injures from the car crash.

"I don't suppose you wish to tell me who else is with you?" Oreato voice broke into the darkness.

"I cannot believe it's you. You are supposed to be in Texas." Jo answered.

"Oh you're so wrong. Are you planning on answering my questions?" He asked again already knowing the answer.

A smile and shake of her head was her only answer.

She felt her sleeve being pulled up and Oreato saying, "This drug will make you more compliant and the pain it causes will remind you of the damage you caused me in Llano last time me met."

The stick of a needle had her returning to darkness.

"Chain her in the cell with Kuryakin, and let them suffer together. Post extra guards around the perimeter with the two of them here, their partners will be looking for a way in.

The warning, however, came too late. Jimmy had been able to attach himself to the undercarriage of the truck and enter the compound before the extra guards were posted. After meeting up with Napoleon the two of them began making plans to rescue the missing agents and destroy the site.

… **.**

"Come on Josephina wake up!" Illya slapped her face gently.

After they had dumped her on the floor of his cell and attached an ankle chain to her, it had taken him a few minutes to reach her as the pain ripped though his body. The drug was in full control of his emotions and he was clamping down on them tightly.

A startled cry of pain came from Jo as she tried to open her eyes.

"Breath through it, _sestrenka_ (little sister)," he said once more gently slapping her face trying to bring her to full consciousness.

"Must you also hit me," she complained between surges of pain. "What is it in that drug?"

"It is the next step of the one we stopped in Llano. They managed to extend the life of the person receiving it, but the pain it causes prevents the victim from doing anything. They have a drug to take the pain away for a while but Oreato is trying to use it toforce me to comply with his demand I help them."

The cell door opened and the doctor and lab tech came in with rifled guards. Illya's arm was pulled up and a needle pierced his skin.

"What's this?" Illya demanded.

"We no longer need to keep you in pain, besides you aren't any use to us if you are. Your sister will not be given this drug and you can let me know when you have watched her suffer enough." The Thrush doctor turned and walked to the door calling over his shoulder. "You'll find I'm not very forgiving to people who have caused me problem in the past. Just yell out when you change your mind."

The slamming of the door left the cell quiet, except for a moan from the woman lying on the damp ground. The pain he was feeling resolved quickly.

"Jo?"

"I am okay," she moaned closing her eyes to deal with the pain in her own way.

Chapter 6

Checking out Jimmy's uniform, Napoleon made a few adjustments.

"Just because we're in the enemies outfits, doesn't mean we can't maintain a good appearance."

Jimmy who didn't think his boss was watching him rolled his eyes.

"I see you've been spending too much time with Illya," Napoleon surprised him by saying.

"Sorry Mr. S." The blushing agent said.

"Jimmy, Mr. S isn't going to cut it here. We're working together so Napoleon will do. Now the prisoners are in the far building. According to the gossip both Illya and Jo are shot up with the drug and not in good shape. We'll have to get them out and destroy this place. Thrush won't expect us to be inside already so that should help somewhat."

Jimmy grabbed his gun heading out the door when Napoleon pulled him back in. "Where are you going?" The CEA asked with some irritation.

"After Jo and Mr. K, sir?" The younger agent questioned.

"We need to wait until it's dark, less people around and less chance of getting caught. Besides I understand they're looking for volunteers to guard the prisoners. I think we should offer our services." Napoleons suggested with a gleam in his eyes. "After all we are the new guys and want to get in good with the boss."

Thinking about it for a minute, Jimmy smiled. "You have a wicked mind Mr. S. I do like how you think. I'll let them know we'll do it."

Heading toward the man writing up the assignments, Jimmy offered to take to take the night watch.

"Ah sir, my friend and I'll do it."

"Want to get a peek at the great Kuryakin begging like a baby?" The man grinned at the new man.

"Well, I ….."

"No problem son, I was new once. Sure you and your friend are on from midnight to six. Just don't take any chances with the guy or his sister. They're not as simple to control as they look. Get some sleep before your shift," he said looking back at the assignment sheet.

Jimmy walked back toward Napoleon who headed toward the rear bunks. Once he caught up, Napoleon said, "Get some sleep, we're going to need it later."

Sure he would be too excited to sleep. It would have surprised him to know it took less than five minutes to doze off.

…

Moaning called Illya from his corner of the cell where Jo was beginning to come around. A loud scream escaped from her lips as she tried to move.

"Shhhhh _sestrenka,_ I am here with you," he slowly rubbed her back trying to assure her that she was not alone.

As she calmed down, she looked up at him, "You are not in pain?"

"Oreato gave me a drug that relieves the pain for a while. He wants me to see you suffer hoping it will make me help him." Illya spit out.

"You cannot give in," she said grabbing his arm as another wave of pain ripped through her.

He pulled his arm out of her hands, "I know my duty. I may not like it, but I will do what I have too."

Pulling her head on his lap, he brushed her hair off her face and softly spoke to her. "Do you remember as a child, the times we pretended to sleep so we could listen to the adults speak?"

She smiled though pressed lips nodding. He continued to talk softly in an attempt to take her mind off the pain.

"Now isn't that a loving picture," Oreato called through the bars. He nodded his head toward his guards, who entered the cell pulling Jo from Illya's hands roughly causing her to bite her lips to prevent herself from crying out in pain again.

Rising quickly, Illya was sent back to his knees when a rifle butt hit him in the stomach.

"You're sister and I have a lot of things to discuss, unless you'd like to talk to me about the formula? No, we'll be right next door if you change your mind."

" _Bol shoi brat_ (big brother) I am fine," she insisted through clinched teeth knowing that he wouldn't be able to help her and hoping the term of endearment would settle him.

As she was dragged from the cell, Illya glared at the guard who had hit him. As he watched her go, he swore Oreato would suffer by his hands for this.

…..

Napoleon and Jimmy arrived at the cells just as Oreato was returning an unconscious Jo to the cell. Turning his head, Napoleon looked interesting in the map on the wall.

"Get moving. The men you're replacing are waiting for you." Oreato said angry.

The woman's interrogation hadn't revealed anything as she would moan but not say a word. Kuryakin hadn't given in even with the sounds he heard from his sister. Oreato was a patient man and it wouldn't be long before the woman wouldn't be able to stand the pain after receiving a larger dose of the drug.

Oreato smiled, thinking how the proud Illya Kuryakin would cave in when he discovered exactly how much pain the drug could cause his sister while he had to sit by knowing the drugs they were forcing on him were holding his pain at bay. He would have his revenge and solution to the pain problem before he watched both Kuryakins died in agony.

…..

After Oreato and his guards left the area, the UNCLE agents went to the cell holding their partners.

"We're here to relieve you," Napoleon voice took on a rough quality while trying to disguise it.

As the previous guards began to leave, one of them pointed and yelled, "That's Solo….." but before he could get more out, the Thrush guards were taken out by Jimmy.

"What took you so long?" Illya demanded as he saw his partner opening the cell.

"I had to take a truck, not the first class accommodations you had getting here." Napoleon threw back at him.

Working to release Illya's ankle chain, Napoleon asked. "How bad are you two?"

"They have not used physical methods on me yet, but they did slap Jo around some. She is unconscious again from the pain. Their formula causes severe pain in normal doses, but Oreato gave me a smaller dose and then something to relieve the pain. He gave Jo a larger dose as an incentive to make me help." Illya explained.

"Doesn't know you two very well does he? Well should we leave after setting some explosives as a gift?" Napoleon asked a smirk on his face knowing this would make his partner feel better.

"We need to act quickly before the anti-pain drug they gave me is out of my system. I need to get the pure drug and whatever else they have on this version of the treatment, pay Oreato a visit then we can destroy the lab." Illya informed his partner.

"Illya?"

"He is pure evil Napoleon. I will not let him do this to one other person; you do not have to help me but I will not leave before he is dealt with."

Jimmy looked at the top UNCLE agents as they stared at one another. They seemed to be holding a silent conversation that no one else was privy too.

"We'll do it your way," Napoleon said to his partner. "Jimmy take Jo out of here and get us a jeep."

"But.."

"We will join you as soon as possible," Illya spoke slowly and with determination.

As Jimmy went to help Jo out she letout a loud cry.

"I'm sorry," Napoleon said as he clipped her neck putting her back into darkness.

The other two looked at him questionably, "I was afraid to use a sleep dart as I don't know what the effect of the drug she was in her system combined with it would be."

Quickly the men rolled her in a worn blanket from the next cell and Jimmy slung her over his shoulder. "If anyone stops you just tell them she's a body you were told to get rid of but hurry, she'd only be out for a little bit." Napoleon warned him.

"She's a little heavy. I hope the jeeps aren't too far away."

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that," Napoleon warned indicating the way Jimmy should go. "Women tend to get a little upset when people say they're fat."

"I didn't say that…." The young agent sputtered.

"I hate to break this up but we need to go Napoleon before the drug wears off. I will not be any help to you then."

The two agents went one way while Jimmy left the other way with Jo over his shoulder.

…

Napoleon led Illya to the explosive room and helped him gather the supplies needed to demolish the lab. After placing the charges where they needed to be, Illya suddenly fell against the wall pain flashing across his face.

"Illya?"

Gritting his teeth against the agony, Illya said. "We need to hurry Oreato will be heading toward the cell in a few minutes to check on my level of pain and give me another injection and Jo another dose of the virus."

"Can you make it?" Napoleon asked taking the remaining explosives from his partner's arms.

"I can carry those," Illya went to reach for the box holding them, but Napoleon pulled them away.

"I have an idea. The medication Oreato gives you and Jo, is it pure?"

"Yes."

"Then let's wait at the cell for him. We can get the samples from him, finish our business with him, and then blow the lab."

"You are counting on not being caught?" Russian pessimism coming through the words.

"Solo luck took us this far, hopefully it will take us all the way."

"I plan on killing him," Illya reminded his partner.

"Let's see what happens." The American agreed with and understood his partner's feelings but UNCLE wasn't about revenge and he knew Illya believed this also.

"Let's get to the cell," Napoleon said offering a hand to steady his partner.

Chapter 7

"Well Kuryakin did you decide to cooperate or shall I give your sister another dose of my virus?"

Oreato said as he entered the cell to see Illya holding a covered Jo. Once the Thrush scientist, lab tech, and two guards were in the cell, Napoleon stepped from behind the door pulling his gun. He shot the guards with sleeping darts, while Illya shot the lab tech. Oreato jerked around to find he was by himself.

"What the hell?" He screamed at the guard who walked into the light revealing it was Solo. "How did you get in here?"

Napoleon smiled, "Came in with your equipment. Now carefully pull out the drugs." He said holding a gun on the man.

Both turned toward Illya as the sound of him replaced his sleep darts with live rounds echoed in the cell.

"You can't let him kill me," Oreato pleaded with Napoleon. "You're UNCLE."

"He's also KGB," Napoleon shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the door. He knew his partner was angry and wanted to kill the man, but didn't believe he would do it. His ingrown sense of decency would prevent him from murdering him—he hoped.

Illya stood dumping the unconscious guard's head he had been pretending to was Jo on the ground. His gun aimed at the frightened man's heart.

"You can't do this; it's not UNCLE's way." Oreato fell to his knees begging Napoleon.

"Hand my partner the drugs now!" Illya ordered. Oreato quickly took the vials out of his pocket and handed them over to Napoleon.

"Turn around facing me! Unlike Thrush, I do not shoot anyone in the back." Illya demanded.

"Solo, stop him." The Thrush scientist appealed to the American as he turned toward the Russian.

A shot was heard and Oreato dropped. Napoleon took a deep breath. He knew he would defend his partner's decision but was shocked Illya would go so far.

"We need to leave quickly," Napoleon managed to say without any indication of how he was feeling at the moment.

Seeing the look on Napoleon's face, Illya said. "He is not dead Napoleon. I had one sleep dart left. I am sure he will be very surprised that he is alive when he wakes up."

"I suggest we get out of here quickly and take him with us," Napoleon said without missing a beat.

He picked up Oreato and slung him over his shoulder saying. "I knew you wouldn't kill him."

Illya rolled his eyes as another wave of pain hit him. "That is why you looked so shocked. We need to go before I can't walk." And led the way.

…..

Jimmy was surprised that Mr. S suggestion worked and soon had a jeep with an unconscious Jo on the floor in the back. The few men he ran into believed his story about dumping a dead body.

While waiting, he pulled it up to the exit and kept it running. He could hear Jo starting to moan and hoped the other agents would get back before he needed to deal with her.

A sudden explosion on the other side of the camp lit up the sky with reds and yellows before a fire began to take control of the building. The noise sent men running toward the blast. Within seconds Napoleon with Oreato in a fireman carry and supporting Illya headed toward the car.

Seeing Illya was having a hard time moving by himself, Jimmy ran to give Napoleon a hand. "Lean on me, Mr. K."

Illya didn't have the strength to disagree and allowed the younger agent to help him into the jeep.

As soon as they were all in, Jimmy took the wheel and headed toward the city. The explosions behind him causing the jeep to buck and sway on the road increasing the pain suffered by the Russians in the back seat **.** Oreato continued to be out.

"Sorry!" he called out as a crack opened up on the road under them and he managed to get the car across just as a large pothole formed.

"I see Illya's been teaching you to drive," Napoleon said as he was holding on to the door handles.

"I'm having a hard time with the road and those explosions." Jimmy defended his driving.

"Just kidding kid, you're doing well just get us to the pick-up point so we can get the antidote into those two." Napoleon reassured the younger man.

Suddenly they could hear wheels screeching then turning saw smoking tires behind them. Gaining on the UNCLE jeep, the sounds of engines actually drown out the sound of the explosions. Napoleon grabbed his gun and began shooting at the following car when it unexpectly disappeared into the pothole that had opened behind them.

No one else was following them and Napoleon said, "You can slow down. You're doing great. The helicopter is supposed to meet us in Rainy River to take us to the UNCLE jet in Baudette International Airport. Waverly doesn't want to waste anytime getting the drug and antidote. I'm sure our partners would also like to get the drug once our medical section checks it out. Besides I think he is anxious to get Mr. Oreato talking. Let's go."

…..

Napoleon and Jimmy entered medical to see how their partners were doing. Walking into the room they were sharing, per their request and no doctor was ready to disagree with them, the men saw Illya and Jo sitting up, back against the headboard and arms folded across their chest.

"I do not think you need more blood. You have taken enough for the two of us to start your own blood bank." Illya angry told the doctor.

Jo said nothing but wasn't cooperating either.

"Mr. Solo I'm so glad you're here. Would you please order your people to allow us to do this test? If their blood is clear they can be discharged."

"Right, you have said that the last ten times you took our blood." Jo accused.

"As I explained to you," the doctor started. "It was going slowly, but your last tests were almost clear. I believe this will be the last time."

The glare from both the Kuryakin's had him stepping back.

"Just like you told us we could have regular diet. Yet, bland food and green jello shows up on every tray." Illya complained.

"Look everyone, let's get this over with. Illya, Jo let him take your blood. Doc they're on a general diet right, meaning they can eat anything?" Napoleon spoke up cutting off the stand-off in his best CEA voice.

"Yes they can, but we're trying to serve healthy food here," the doc said.

Although visibly unhappy the patients offered up their arm. When the blood was drawn, the doctor left quickly with a promise to let them know in a few hours if they were free of the drugs.

Once he left, Napoleon stepped back outside and brought in a box that smelled wonderful. The aroma of beef, ribs, French fries, and other mixed smells overwhelmed the recovering agents.

"Samuel sent this up to thanks us for getting rid of Thrush. I had the kitchen warm it up for us." Napoleon explained as he pulled out dish after dish of food.

With a word, everyone began to dig in. Napoleon sat back watching Illya and Jo shoveling the food in and said.

"This, my dear Mr. McLaughlin, is how to sooth a savage Kuryakin. Feed them and they will follow you anywhere."

"If I was not so happy to see this food, I would make you regret that statement Napoleon," Illya said as he took a big bite of his food.

"And I would help him," Jo added as she removed some fries.

Napoleon and Jimmy left promising to be back to escort them home if they were discharged. As the door closed, the happy well feed voices of their partners followed them into the hall.

 

 

 


End file.
